


not divorced, and never will | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One True Pairing, Sulking, Sweet/Hot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑘𝑖𝑎𝑛 not divorced.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	not divorced, and never will | Jaehyungparkian

"Hello?"

"Yeah..hello Jae~" he heard Younghyun said with some rustling sounds on the background.

"What's that sound?"

"Oh, I just got home and Wonpil was busy assembling his new shoe rack–"

"ITS A CABINET NOT RACK" Wonpil shouts.

"–yeah whatever it is. You had dinner?" He heard door closing.

"Not yet, wanna eat together?"

"You wanna come here?" He could hear a little excitement in Younghyun's voice and can't help but smile.

"Why are you answering question with another question?"

"You just did it too."

"You start first. Anyway, come here, I'll pick you up."

"Waiting at the convenience store 2 steps away from your house aren't called picking up, Jae."

"Well, at least I'm escorting you from the store, to the elevator, and all the way to my room. I'm a good boyfriend."

"If you're a good boyfriend you won't ask me to go there, instead you'll come here and bring me foods."

Jae clicked his tongue, "I'm giving you a chance to be a good boyfriend now, Younghyun."

"Hehhh whatever, I'm going to shower."

"Alright, see you"

* * *

Jae noticed Younghyun from far, walking slow down the alley. His hair flowy from the wind, hiding his hands in his coat pockets. _He's so cute._

"There you go, my good boyfriend." Jae approach him with wider smile. Younghyun let down his mask to his chin and returned his smile, letting his hidden hands out to link their arms.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"How about you?"

"Can you stop answering questions with another question?" Younghyun chuckles.

"Sorryyyy"

"I'm gonna order pasta" Jae announced as they got into the elevator.

"You ate it like everyday, Jae. Don't you get sick of it?"

"Why would I get sick of it? It's sooo good."

"But I don't wanna eat pasta."

"Then what do you want?" He turned to Younghyun.

"I wanna eat you." He whispers with cheeky smile.

"Younghyun... you can eat me all you want. But we need to decide dinner first." He sneaked his hand to hugs his waist closer, his shampoo scent linger sweetly teasing and waking his senses. 

"Up to you then. I'll eat anything."

The elevator doors open to a quiet hallway.

"I guess you really don't have neighbors. It's so quiet everytime I came." Younghyun mumbled.

"Yeah, isn't that nice? You can be as loud as you want." Jae teased before pressing his passcode on the lock.

"Shut up, you're louder than me."

Jae laughs, subtly pushing Younghyun into his room. He helps him to take off his coat just to toss it to the bed then pushed Younghyun against the wardrobe closet.

He couldn't waste a second and kissed him before the thin lips could utter a word, encircling his arm on his waist and gradually deepen the kiss by each touch. They drawn to sip each other lips like they were honey dripped. Sweet, sticky and dizzy.

It last for long couple of minutes before Younghyun retract and said "I need to wash my hands first." trying to escape Jae's arms.

"Babyyy..." He whines, throwing himself straight to the bed.

Younghyun laughs melodiously, "You said we need to decide dinner first. You should order now Jae, I'm hungry." 

"Hm, passed me my phone." He points to the table.

"Thank you." Younghyun return the thanks with a smile, before crashing on top of Jae mercilessly.

Jae let a really loud grunt before complaining, "Oh my God, can you please have mercy...my bones are breaking."

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, planting kisses on Jae clothed chest and he knows he would immediately be faultless.

Jae done ordering their food with his god-tier food delivery order skills and turned to Younghyun. His hands unknowingly goes to caress his dark soft hair, "I miss you."

"Me too. I can't believe our last meet was on our anniversary and that was months ago." Younghyun pouts, drawing nothing on Jae's clavicle with his finger.

"You are the one who suggest this, Younghyun."

"I know~ but even though we missed each other like crazy, everything workwise are in control, right? We never foolishly fight after you moved out, and we really focus more on work."

Jae nods, yes it was true. 

No more useless and tiring childish fights. Their main reason being apart from each other was to help them evades venting work's stress to one another and stay focused to their individual work. Well, the second reason was the popular known Jae-wanted-to-start-streaming and the 'fun reason' proposed by Younghyun was they could freely be together without other members but the first, foremost and main reason was still their priority, to keep the relationship stay healthy.

Jae smiles, after all it's not that bad. It only sucks because he missed his lover too much. He pulls Younghyun for another kiss before the door bell interrupted the bees.

* * *

"You know what, yesterday on stream someone said parkian divorced." Jae tell with hesitant. The pasta were long gone, now they're cuddling after a draining roll overs on the bed which ended with Younghyun hit his head to the wall because Jae rolled too hard. He really thinks he's a live gimbap.

"Then, you respond to that?" 

"Yea, I said I'm not sure, we just didn't live together anymore."

"How they even get that idea in the first place?" 

"No idea."

Younghyun pouts, playing with Jae's hair before pulling it a bit to Jae's wincing, "or maybe you should talk about me more."

"You too."

"Well excuse me, I talk about you at YBC and on every chance I get. Meanwhile you didn't even play Enemy on your stream. I freaking write it for you."

"Babe??? Do you know how chaotic our fans was? You want me to what? Play Enemy? And get asked about the lyrics meaning?? I'm not prepared."

"Excuses." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't play Enemy but I can try talking about you more. Will that satisfy you, peaches?" Jae tries to persuade his sulking sweetheart.

"Whatever. I'm sleepy." He turns his back to Jae.

"Aww, baby. Don't be like this. Hm? I'm sorry." Jae hugs him tight from behind.

"I want a divorce for real." Younghyun jokes.

"Noooo, I don't want to divorce! I'm gonna cry my eyeballs out." Jae whines.

"Cry 'em out then, I wanna see." Younghyun turns to face him again, with a wide smile on his face. Jae hugs him again in instant.

"Oh, please don't say that word again. I hate it."

"What word? Cry?"

"No, divorce."

"Divorced divorced divorced divorced divorced divorced." Ah, it's so fun to tease him.

"Stopppp" 

Younghyun laughs, "Why'd you hate it?"

"I don't know. I don't like people saying we're divorced. We're not divorced, and never will."

"Never will? That's a promise." Younghyun smiled, he like the way Jae said that with confident. 

"Of course. Promise me too?"

"I don't want to."

"WHY?" He possessively pulls him closer by the waist and stare to his eyes, demanding an answer but what he get was a lick on his lips.

"Let me eat you first. I can't think logically if my mind is full of you."

"If it's full of me you would promise right away."

"I'm not compulsive, unlike someone."

"Everything related to you was not compulsive." Jae retorted. "Is it that hard to do? You don't have faith in us?"

"Hey" Younghyun cupped his cheek, "I was just kidding. I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be this serious."

Jae stares at the wall in silence.

"Jae? Come on~ don't be mad~" No response.

"Jae...? Okay I'll do whatever you want. Well, we're not even married yet but I promised we'll never get divorce. I promise." He snuggles to Jae's neck, whispering the last word.

"I love you." He whispers again, and waiting for a reply to his confession.

"Hm? You still mad?" He kiss his cheek. "Come on now big baby, stop sulking. I need to kiss you or I'm gonna have fever tomorrow."

"What fever?" Jae frowned.

"I would skip work if I have that fever."

"Why'd you have fever?"

"Because instead of showering me with healing kisses you choose to sulks. Like. A. Big. Baby." 

Jae laughs then squish his cheeks. "You sulks too. Like a baby."

Younghyun whines, trying to stop Jae from squishing his face. "Ughh Jaeeee stoppp"

"You're so cute." He cooed, peppering his face with kisses and intertwined their hands. He stares deep to his fox eyes in glaze, fear melting away with blaze. 

"We're not gonna divorced." Younghyun said, reassuring with a smile. 

" **Never will**."

**Author's Note:**

> From parkianist, to parkianist, for a better world
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
